Error
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: One-shot -No fue tu culpa... Simplemente Mello lo quiso así para poder ganarte- dijo Halle. -… no Halle, Mello no lo quiso así, simplemente fue mi error- dijo Near mordiendo la tableta de chocolate que tenía en sus manos.


**Death Note NO me pertenece es de Tsugumo Ohba y Takeshi Obata y yo solo escribo esto sin animos de lucro y por diversión.**

* * *

**Error**

Halle caminaba por los pasillos oscuros del SPK, pues cuando llego a su casa se percato que había dejado su bolso en el edificio y allí mismo se encontraban las llaves de su departamento.

Suspirando recorrió los largos pasillos y ya estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, el Cuarto Central de Investigación en donde había pasado todo el día; pero antes de llegar la luz proveniente que salía de la puerta mal cerrada de _la sala de juegos _–nombre que se le atribuyo pues es donde Near pasa el mayor tiempo jugando solitariamente- le llamo la atención.

Halle llena de curiosidad se desvió de su destino inicial para ir a ver lo que ocurría ahí. Camino sigilosa como toda una agente en una misión de investigación y con el mayor cuidado acerco su rostro a la abertura de la puerta para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Halle no se sorprendió al ver a su jefe en la habitación formando grandes torres de dados aún a esas altas horas de la noche, es más se asustaría sino lo estuviera haciendo.

La mujer abrió la puerta y sin miedo entro dando a conocer su presencia que seguramente Near ya había descubierto desde el momento de su llegada.

-¿No estás cansado?- le habló la rubia al sucesor de L, observando las ojeras que comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus oscuros ojos.

-Ciertamente no- hablo Near con desinterés.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde solo se escuchaba las leves respiraciones de los dos y el sonido que hacían los dados cuando Near los afilaba.

-¿No crees que ese pasatiempo tuyo se te está volviendo una adicción?- pregunto la mujer rompiendo el silencio mientras observando las grandes paredes de dados que rodeaban a Near.

-No lo creo… es solo que no hay nada mejor que hacer- dijo el chico mientras abría el envoltorio de una tableta de chocolate y le daba una mordida compulsiva.

Lidner se le quedo observando con una mirada seria, ya que Near se comportaba de una manera rara últimamente, pues ahora sus emociones –hasta cierto punto- lo manipulaban, y eso no era propio de él, sino una forma de honrar a alguien como lo era también el chocolate que ingería sin siquiera pararse a degustar su sabor; simplemente lo que hacía era mantener _su_ imagen viva así como lo hacía también con L.

Near ya había perdido todo rastro de individualismo, ahora era la recopilación del gran detective L y Mello.

_Ese chico no tenía remedio. _

Y aun cuando ella le había dicho que no se culpara por la muerte de Mello y la del otro muchacho, el nunca respondía nada y la ignoraba completamente.

-No fue tu culpa- dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta y quedando en el umbral de la puerta. –Simplemente Mello lo quiso así… para poder ganarte.

Y sin decir más salió del lugar retomando su objetivo inicial. Su bolso.

Por su parte Near al escuchar las palabras de la agente había apretado sus manos formando un puño haciendo que la frágil barra de chocolate que tenía entre su mano se agrietará.

Miró los pedazos de chocolate que habían caído en el suelo y una sonrisa torcida arruino su semblante serio.

-… no Halle, Mello no lo quiso así, simplemente fue mi _error_- habló el chico minutos después de que Halle se había ido.

Error.

Y esa única palabra daba vuelta en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Porque aunque Near no estuviera muy familiarizado con esa palabra, como dicen _siempre hay una primera vez. _Y la suya fue en el caso Kira.

Y tomando uno de los dados que estaban esparcidos alrededor de su cuerpo lo lanzó a una de las paredes de dados haciendo que esta callera, llevándose consigo las demás columnas.

…_¿Es que como se le había ocurrido dar información sobre Mello a un desconocido, como lo era el Segundo L?… ¡¿CÓMO!_

Y todo su ser quería gritar y por un momento desahogarse de aquello que lo estaba atormentando. Y sabía que lo podía hacer pues en el edificio no se encontraba nadie, pero aún así eso _él _no lo podía hacer. Porque ese era su castigo por aquel error que había cobrado la vida del rubio.

Y no solo había cometido un error… ¡TAMBIÉN LE HABÍA MENTIDO!

"Y todo lo que tenía tu rostro en la Wammy's House ha sido borrado" le dijo Near a Mello la última vez que lo vio "No puedo decirlo con certeza pero creo que no podrán matarte con el cuaderno".

Y un tiempo después el estaba muerto. Sabía que Yagami Soichiro había visto su nombre pues Aizawa se lo había contado en su primer contacto telefónico, pero aún así aquellos dibujos de Linda habían causado que Takada pudiera reconocer a Mello.

_Y ahí estaba su mentira._

Porque Near no había borrado el rostro de Mello de las personas que lo conocieron, pero lo peor fue su ingenuidad. El albino nunca pensó que algún niño de la Wammy's House diera esa información a un desconocido como él lo había hecho.

Miró él dado negro que sobresalía entre todos los demás blancos y que momentos antes había lanzado a una de las paredes de dados y vio que la cara que había caído hacia arriba marcada el número dos.

_Dos errores._

_Dos muertes físicas._

_Y un muerto en vida._

Ese era el resultado final de sus equivocaciones.

Mello seguramente se tendría que estar divirtiendo con su desdicha, pues por primera vez él se comportaba como alguien normal –un ser humano- y eso lo hacía ver tan patético.

Near sonrío pues por lo menos Mello había muerto feliz. Y aun después de muerto seguramente lo estaba.

Y Near sonrió pero no de una forma genuina, como lo era el sentimiento de dolor que apuñala su corazón en esos momentos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Konichiwa minna-san.

¡Sí! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con un fic angustioso de Death Note, es que no sé, pensar en Near siempre me oprime el corazón pues creo que el termino en cierta forma volviéndose loco.

Y bueno este fic era originalmente para el 26 de enero, pero esta situación se puede poner para cualquier día de la triste existencia de Near.

Y bueno si se preguntan cuándo es que Near le dio información de Mello a Light fue cuando le dijo que lo único que sabía de Mello es que él vivió en la Wammy's House y otras cosas que no recuerdo XD

Y bueno lo de Linda, me pregunto es que como a Near no se le ocurrió que irían a investigar a la Wammy's House. No sé para mí eso fue algo irracional por parte de Near. ¿No sé qué piensan ustedes?

Bueno los dejo y espero que este humilde historia de a conocer mi estado de ánimo (XD) y que les agrade.

Dejen reviews con cualquier cosa, no importa si es solo para preguntarme mi verdadero nombre para que lo escriban en su Death Note.

Sayonara.


End file.
